Although radiation has proven efficacy in the treatment of patients with intrahepatic cancers, its usefulness in the treatment of the whole liver is limited by the low dose that can be tolerated when radiation is delivered in conventional fraction sizes. In this phase I study, low dose per fraction irradiation (1 Gy) will be used inorder to determine if a higher total dose can be safely delivered to the whole liver. Radiation will be delivered concurrent with hepatic arterial (HA) floxuridine (FUdR).